User blog:Luckyyy/Fanfiction Contest: Return of the Chosen One
"Return of the Chosen One" written by Luckybrandon100 Based off of the House of Anubis series It was a bright, sunny morning as students were coming to Anubis Boarding School. Eddie and KT, now being a couple, exited the dark, black car alongside an American friend. Trudy awaited the students: Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Mara, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Willow, Eddie, KT, and returning to the school, Nina Martin. Everybody was so happy to see Nina again. Nina was upset for some reason. Everybody went to their rooms while Sibuna stayed in the hallway. Fabian first kissed Nina and said he was happy to see her again. Eddie declared Nina the new leader because she was the Chosen One. Nina then confessed, "The reason I was gone last year was because I was imprisoned in the old library on campus with Vera and Jasper." Amber asked who could do such a thing and Fabian replied, "Senkhara!" KT asked how he knew and Fabian told her back when they fought Senkhara the first time, the book said that once Senkhara was defeated Senkhara would return for reign of power. Patricia cracked a joke and said, "There goes the mystery for this year." Alfie freaked out and said he hated Senkhara. Nina went to her new room with Mara and Patricia. On her way there Eddie stopped her and asked if everything was okay. Nina asked he has been hearing voices in his head. Eddie said yes and Nina began to cry. Eddie cradled her and Fabian and KT saw. They both were heartbroken. Sibuna met in Fabian's room and began to talk about how to defeat Senkhara for the second time. Because Vera and Jasper also witnessed this they decided to ask them a few questions. They headed for the old library in hopes they were still there. When Sibuna got there, they couldn't find Vera and Jasper, but they heard a strange voice. They followed the voice and saw a hologram. The hologram was of a younger Sarah Frobisher - Smythe who was saying "Follow me! Follow me!" Sibuna followed Sarah and then were at the end of the library. Then came out Senkhara. It was all a trick! They were trapped! Senkhara told them about her plan to because immortal, but she first must become mortal. In order to become mortal she needs ten souls and she told them she already had two - Jasper and Vera. Senkhara grabbed for Alfie's, Patricia's, and Amber's. Senkhara already had five souls. Jasper, Vera, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber were now her servants. They were asked to get KT, Fabian, and Joy's soulsmand she'll deal with Nina and Eddie. Sibuna escaped through the window and tried to run away from the soulless unmortal beings. They grabbed Joy at Anubis House easily had her soul taken away. Sibuna read the ritual needed to defeat Senkhara, "Let the heavens rise above, and let hell be destroyed. People who want to be worshipped shall be left by themselves and exiled." KT told Fabian he was a genius and they shared a passionate kiss. Now Nina and Eddie were left heartbroken. Joy tricked KT and Fabian into coming with her. Senkhara ripped their souls out of their body. Senkhara went into Nina's body and controlled her. Eddie was taken to the library trapped and was held above a flame. Nina was so upset, she broke Senkhara out of her body and yelled "If you let my friends go, I'll be your prisoner." Senkhara agreed with the deal. She released all of the souls, but tried to capture Nina. Eddie, KT, and Fabian chanted "Let the heavens rise above, and let hell be destroyed. People who want to be worshipped shall be left by themselves and exiled." Senkhara was captured in a genie lamp. Nina threw the lamp and the sky and it exploded, defeating Senkhara. Nina, Fabian, KT, and Eddie misunderstood who like who. Nina and Fabian and KT and Eddie got back together! They all lived happily except Fabian worrying for the day he will tell Sibuna, Senkhara returns a third time! The End! (FOR NOW) Category:Blog posts